Stabbed in the Back
by InfiniteAffinity
Summary: What happens when the people you trusted most stab you in the back, and the sweetest person you once knew as Rin stabs you in the back literally and all you have to turn to is your brother's wench...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay as you may know by now I like to twist things around and this story is no exception So here it goes! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One- Betrayed.**

_**Flachback**_

_A silver haired god walked through an enormous castle located in the western part of Tokyo scouting his lands for intruders. He stopped thinking he heard something, but later dismissed it. This celestial being seemed heavenly with long silver flowing hair golden molten eyes of that of the most intense volcanic eruption. His pale flawless skin seemed to glow in the light as he walked, or more, glided across the floor. His tall icy exterior never faltering, even as he moved with such grace and elegance even a ballerina would envy. Deep magenta stripes adorning his cheeks and wrists. If your eyes were lucky enough you would get a long enough view to see every part of him if he didn't kill you first. His chest seemed to be that of marble very well sculpted, with toned arms and long legs, and this piece of heavens name was 'Killing Perfection' or for the sake of his tale we'll call him Sesshomaru. _

_Well Sesshomaru is going to realize that bad things happen when you treat people that have been nothing but devoted to you like the dirt beneath your feet. We'll let him take a bite of humble pie. You see Sesshomaru is used to getting his when ever he wanted and where ever, whether he had to fight for it or not. Sesshomaru disrespected humans who in fact have done nothing to him. But the thing is he treats people that work for him even worse. He seems as mere tools to get what he wants and to help him reach the top and achieve his goals, as mere stepping stones you might say. _

_He never trusted any one to get to close to him except his servant named Jaken, but he was an elderly toad demon that had been with Sesshomaru the moment he was born. Jaken was probably treated the worse out of all of Sesshomaru's servants. Jaken was constantly being the object of both Rin's and Sesshomaru's amusement. He was constantly being below a human, and that to Jaken was degrading. He hated it more than anything in the world and he wouldn't stand for it anymore. Sesshomaru in the back of his mind had always knew that Jaken would crack._

_Sesshomaru walked into his bedroom to see Jaken sitting on his bed. It angered him so he pulled out his trusty Tokijin. Sesshomaru had little tolerance for the toad man so he simply slashed him in half. We all know what happened next: Jaken didn't scream because he was used to it but he did grit his teeth as it ripped through him. Then when Sesshomaru was sure that Jaken's death was long and pain-filled, and then made sure to kill him in reverse using the tensiaga. It seemed to amuse him and relieve the stress and tension he was at that moment in time feeling._

_People would think that Sesshomaru was being a little harsh but if they knew what Jaken would do to Sesshomaru, they would think that Jaken got his just deserts if not less, because no one deserves to be betrayed so, not even the great Ice Prince of the West. I guess it is pretty annoying me just talking about all the stuff he did without actually naming them, well you'll just have to wait a bit longer._

_Rin, the apple of Sesshomaru's eye was a human, which was strange because he hated humans. Rin was an exception, because she didn't smell as bad,. But that in truth was not the reason, or I should say, the ONLY reason why he hated humans. They were weak, they couldn't defend themselves. They would just be a gaping eating machine that would cause you grief, but Rin was different. Rin was always keeping herself out of trouble, and she was either with Jaken, Ah-Un, Sesshomaru himself, or everybody in general._

_So this is why Rin's betrayal came at such a suprise..._

_There was one day Sesshomaru came to the castle after scouting his lands, and heard Jaken and Rin talking naturally he had to listen._

_"Rin shut up now before I burn you and blame it on a stray youkai!" said Jaken in a shrill voice._

_"You wouldn't do that to Rin, Jaken-sama you...you small short human worshiping toad!" Rin said infuriated._

_Jaken smirked and raised his staff and as it blew fire at Rin Sesshomaru jumped, caught Rin and placed her behind him as he addressed Jaken._

_" Jaken what do you think you are doing harming my ward." Sesshomaru said while his eyes turned a light shade of pink._

_"Sesshomaru-sama surely you would not put a lowly human's needs before that of your faithful servant who has been with you for all these years." He said looking just as calm as Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru didn't say anything Jaken said something about that being Sesshomaru's downfall. Before he knew it Sesshomaru felt a sering pain in his torso, and when he looked around he saw Rin smiling with that big smile of hers with a Miko's weapon in her hand which just happened to be in the back of Sesshomaru's torso. The strange thing is she kept that same bright smile on as she twisted it with all her might and as Sesshomaru's eyes turned red with pain and agony._

_Then Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore he ran away needing some one to pull the purified dagger out of him. It was hard getting away from Jaken, because it seemed he was getting help from Naraku and his minions. In the end Sesshomaru barely escaped with scorch marks and blood soaked clothes. Sesshomaru knew of only one person strong enough but unfortunately that just happened to be Inuyasha's wench. Sesshomaru was not one to beg or plead for anything he just got what he wanted and he though this time would be no different._

_Sesshomaru staggered away and summoned his chi cloud with the last bit of strength in him. Sesshomaru traced her scent just a little past the tree Inuyasha had been pinned at for 50 years by his first wench. But this time was not a time to be judgmental. He needed to find her and fast. He could feel his heart slowing down and he knew if he didn't find her in the next 10 minutes he would be dead before e reached her. Maybe he would've had an hour to find her if he had ran but his chi cloud was faster. _

_When he flew over the well he saw her and started to land, but blackness started to take over and he crashed to the ground. With the last words he could muster he said 'Wench heal me, NOW!' then he went unconscious._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**Kag's POV**

I was about to jump in the well after another fight with Inuyasha about Kikyou and me being just a tool. I sighed at the thought. Now I was going home for only god knows how long. When I was about to jump in the well I sensed a high level of chi coming towards me and the well, then I heard something, or someone hit the ground and say 'Wench heal me, NOW!' I turned around thinking it was Inuyasha who probably got hurt again, but when I turned around I saw no one else but the Lord of the west.

I walked to him cautiously and touched his cold face. The coolness of his face snapped me out of my stupor. I summoned up some energy in my hand and prepared to heal him. I first started with the biggest gash and healed him from there. There was a big gaping hole in the middle of his stomach. When I tried to reach the hole I noticed the dagger that was slowly purifying him. I gently pulled it out and slowly put it on the ground. When I put my hands over the hole it seemed to make his breathing a tad bit regular.But his body was still cold, and the fact that it had started to snow didn't make situations any better. He started to shiver and there was only one place to go, and that was the to the village where I was just coming from.

I didn't want Inuyasha asking me questions and mocking me but this guys life hung in the balance. Then it hit me if I were to go back there Inuyasha might try to kill Sesshomaru, but I could protect him, but then what about when I was sleeping. I could take that chance, I'd probably get Sango and Miroku to guard him. So it was settled to the village we go.

When I tried to lift him on my shoulders with the help of the well, I realized that Sesshomaru was a really tall and heavy guy. I tried to stabilize myself and take a step I toppled over and went hurtling in the well along with my trusty backpack which was still on my shoulders. When we got to the other side I realized that I was in really big trouble. I shouldn't go back because for that I'd have to climb back up and jump down again, which could end with me stepping on his perfect face. Or I could get out the well taking him inside. I decided inside was better because of the fact it was warm with little dangers like demons. The question was how do I get him up there.

I though for a while standing up because Sesshomaru took up most of the well floor. I finally got it but it was an idea that would come right out of a show or movie. I climbed out of the well and went into the shed out back. I grabbed some rope and went back into the well house and wrapped some rope around his wrists, but then I realized that my mom took the car so there was no way that I could pull him out using the car.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, why not use the new powers I learned from the last village with a head priestess. I could manipulate Sesshomaru's body.

I gathered all the energy I had and focused it on Sesshomaru, and then a blue light surrounded him as his body floated its big demon ass into the house and on my bed as I followed close behind. When we got to my room I collapsed on the ground, it took a lot out of me. I took a quick rest where I got a cookie, a glass of water, a bowl of water, a wash cloth, and my first aid kit.

When I got into my room my once light pink sheets had turned blood red, I sighed for I had really liked those sheets. Then I realized that I need to get him into some clean clothes, so I went into my attic and pulled out a box of my dad's old clothes. I was so happy I never listened to my mom when she told me to throw them out. I pulled out some old jeans and a colored black shirt, that should fit.

I took of his shirt first and saw burned skin and slight scars, but the worse that I saw was that the place where I puled the dagger out of was turning purple. This guy was a handful even when asleep! I gathered energy for what seemed like the millionth time that day. I placed my palms over the area and didn't remove them until it had turn back to its natural color, by then I knew that I couldn't gather energy anymore without the risk of dying, but dying by loss of to much energy seeing as the guy whose life I was trying to save was up and had red eyes.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I woke up thinking that I was still in the company of Rin and Jaken, so I awoke ready to fight, with eyes blaring red with purple slits in them, but I realized that I was in the company of that miko that I found right before I blacked out. I then realized that my side was no longer burning like fire from the deepest depths of hell. I looked down to notice that my shirt was off and there was no scar, I then looked back at her and said "You will go get your sewing contraption, and go down to the nearest river and go wash and fix my shirt." She promptly looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Look around Sesshomaru there is no river anywhere close to here! Besides there's a shirt right beside you." I then looked around for said shirt and found a supposed shirt and some thick material as if it belonged on my lower half. I looked back at her.

"Wench you out of all people should know that those materials are not something that the lord of the western lands should be wearing, now go get me something finer." I said in a monotone voice.

"Excuse me there are a few things wrong with what you said: 1. Those are things people in this era would wear. 2. I did not hear a please. 3. In my era there is no lord of the western lands. 4. You have to wear something like that so I can take care of your shirt that seemed to help you in ruining my fav. sheets. and 5. THIS IS NOT BURGER KING YOU CAN NOT HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" she blew up at the end and seemed to be ready to kill, but I grabbed her by the throat and threw her on the other side of the room. That's when I noticed her say 'her era' and then I looked around. There were things I had never seen before.

Something on the night stand that read numbers on it thats tail was going through the wall, a square box on the dresser that seemed to have captured souls and was now playing scenes of their lives and had even named their lives ' All My Children' which was stupid because I did not see many children, and then I looked out to window to see big demons that seemed to be holding humans hostage inside them and taking them somewhere at an extremely slow rate.

I had never seen so many things that I had never known before, and honestly I did not like it. I was oing to ask the miko what the things were when I realized that I had thrown her across the room and she was now laying unconscious on the floor with a tad bit of blood trailing down her head. So now I had to wait till she gets up.

* * *

**Kag's POV**

I woke to find dried blood on my forehead, and that I had been knocked unconscious an hour before by the jackass still in my bed! I quickly rushed into the bathroom and quickly washed up and came back to the room to find Sesshomaru gone. When I step into the room a little farther in to see through the window the door slammed such behind me. I jumped while I turned around to see none other than Sesshomaru right there looking at me. Then the King of All Jackasses spoke.

"Wench you will tell me all that I ask or you will be dealt with, do I make myself clear?" he said in more of statement than a question, but all I could do was nod because I was to scared to do anything else.

"Now tell me where is the nearest hot springs."

"We don't have hot springs here, but we have showers" I said.leading him to the bathroom with his clothes that I had picked out for him earlier, and along the way I grabbed the boxers I was going to give grandpa for his birthday next week, and a towel. When we got to the bathroom I explained to him how to use the shower nobs the shampoo and the soap, then told him what to wear when he was finished. When I left the bathroom I went downstairs to get lunch started.

I made hamburgers on the George Foreman indoor grill, for me and some steak prepared just so that you could still taste the blood for Sesshomaru. I then grabbed some soda and a glass of water. While I was adding the finishing touches Sesshomaru came down wearing the things I laid out for him, which consisted of; a white collared shirt that seemed to hug his well chiseled chest perfectly, some denim jeans that weren't to tight yet weren't to loose and some white socks, but for you people that want the short version he was HOT!

"Well now that you've cleaned up we can eat but-" I didn't get to finish because someone just broke down my door...

* * *

**Okay there you go another twisted story which I turned around to make it different and unique, the idea is mine and I have never seen another story like it.**

**Well I just wanted to tell you all that I'm looking for a beta reader so if your interested please PM me because that would really help me out some. About my site I just wanted to say that the positions of Lord of the east west and southern lands are still open, if you'd like to sign up just look at the Authors note. Well good-bye my loving readers, I have to finish this story up quick because I have a lot more twisted ideas to write.**

**Yours Truly,**

**InfiniteAffinity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay as you may know by now I like to twist things around and this story is no exception So here it goes! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two- Oh Kami-sama**

* * *

What Kagome saw shocked her, she would have never expected someone to just break down the door like that, especially not this person, she had never expected this person to be able to pass through the well, but to say the least she was...confused. The person at the door had long midnight black hair that seemed to be longer than hers and this person seemed far older looking. She was decked out in a white shirt and some red baggy pants that she seemed to dislike very much; one word crossed her mind; Kikyou. She watched in awe at the site before her and looked at the much more experienced miko in front of her, and looked cautiausly at the bow and arrows the figure heldi nher hands. 

"Nice to see you too," Kikyou said after getting tired of Kagome just staring and looking at her in awe and suprise. Kikyou had wondered for a long time why this wench had always seemed to pop into and out of wells and dissappear without a trace. She had pondered why this girl seemed to know something that she didn't, it ate her up inside knowing that this reincarnations knew something that she didn't, but now knowing the secret it angered her even more. Kikyou looked aroung at the so called 'hut'; it was big, noy as big as Sesshomaru's palace but none the less it was big, their were all these things that she didn't know about this place, and that made her fell like ripping her reincarnetion's soul out where she stood.

Kikyou hated some one knowing what she did not, it made her feel inferier, and just down right dumb. It angered and annoyed her to no end. She hated people because not of what they are or where their from but because of what they knew; if they knew more than her she would be instantly angered, if they knew the same amount she would be a little distant because she didn't know how to trust them, and if they knew less then they would get along perfectly, because they were easilt manipulated, she could use them as puppets to get her way and what she wanted, it made life so much easier with puppets by your side.

But currently she had a new obsession to take care of, and he was standing right there in Kagome's living room. He was a beautiful specimen to behold. The shirt she noticed was not made of fine material but it was something she had to commend her reincarnation for picking out for him. It showed of the god-like figure which she so desired. But right now was not the time for her to be commending her reincarnation for something she would have done a better job of.

"Kagome I think your name is, why do you not get this lord finer clothes, instead of having him wear those peasant clothings?" Kikyou asked raising her eyebrow and smirking on the inside as she saw the fury raise in 'Kagome's' voice as she answered.

"Because that is what we wear in my time, if he were to go around wearing bloody silk clothing don't you think people would stare and get suspicious?" Kagome gritted out getting ready to punch Kikyou's lights out any second from now.

"Well you would help yourself into finding better 'peasant ' clothes before he gets angry." Kikyou smirked as Sesshomaru nodded his head in open agreement. Kagome went upstairs and yelled somethig about how she better find the place in one peace when she comes back down. So it was now Kikyou and Sesshomaru in a room all alone together, with one of them just happen to want the other one. Kikyou thought of all the ways to get him both forcefully and not to forcefully. Then when Kagome came back downstairs she came back with a white muscle shirt and a regular white dress shirt that seemed to ge more Sesshomaru's style.

When she tried to hand it to him he instead held out one arm in her direction, which confused her to no end. Kikyou sighed and took the shirt from her and put both of his arms up which Kagome quickly reprimanded by telling him to go to the bathroom and take off his current shirt and put the shirt with no sleeves, which Kikyou quickly interrupted.

"He is the Lord of the Western Lands he has servants put on his clothes for him, touching such peasant clothing could cantaminate him." Kagome sighed after realizing that Sesshomaru was used to this kind of thing. So she raised both his arms up and pulled off the first shirt and put the muscle shirt on and then, one arm by one arm slid the dress shirt on. Kagome might've found this degrading but Kikyou would have literally killed Kagome to be where Kagome was right then, and there.

Then there was a knock at the door, and Kagome eagerly ran to answer it and say her three friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi at the door.

"Kagome we need you to be at the party tonight!" they all said in unison clasping their hands together.

"Why?" Kagome asked really confused.

"Because you know all the guys talk to you first, and so if you don't like them you can refer them to us!" all but yelled Eri.

Then just then Sesshomaru just had to come in with Kikyou.

"Hey Kagome is that your Aunt, and your dead-beat boyfriend's brother?" asked Ayumi pointing.

"Because that lady looks like you except really old, and he is...Gorgeous..." said Yuka finally getting a good look at Sesshomaru.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all sighed dreamily at the sight of Sesshomaru but then snapped out of it when Kagome tried to close the door on them slowly and quietly. All three of them stuck their heads in the door as if automatically.

"Well Kagome are you coming or are you coming?" they asked in unison.

"Well I'm sorry guys but tonight I have to uh..." Kagome said while looking around the room for a good excuse and then her eyes laanded on Sesshomaru and Kikyou. '_Bingo' _she thought.

" I have to stay with Kikyou and Sesshomaru over there." she said sure she had been freed.

"Well that's okay because you can bring your cryptic aunt and the cutie with you." said Eri, she had always been a problem solver type.

"Well I don't think they'd like to go, you see my aunt is like 25 years old so she's to old to go party and Sesshomaru just broke up with his girlfriend so he's on the rebound." Kagome finally though she was free until Sesshomaru had to speak up.

"_Kagome _we would bothe love to go it's better than staying in your dwelling all day." Sesshomaru realized how much Kagome was displeased by this and was in pure ecstacy at seeing her face and the little twinkle in her eyes of pure hatred.

" See Kagome noe you can go it's a Halloween party by the way but don't worry we already picked out your outfit just get that guy named Sesshomaru into a costume. We'll wait here while you find one, I'm sure you'll find one upstairs too bad he has no tatoos." said Ayumi making Kagome reel around to have finally relized that Sesshomaru had black hair and a face clear of his demon markings. So when she saw Sesshomaru quirk an eyebrow she bolted upstairs and tried to find something for him to wear, and found his mended regular Taiyoukai shirt lying on her bed and turned around when she heard Sesshomaru and Kikyou come inside.

"I forgot to tell you Miko that I mended his clothing while you were busy with other things." Kikyou said in her same monotonous voice that was somewhat like Sesshomaru's.

Kagome shrugged off that comment and helped Sesshomaru put his shirt on and bother her and Kikyou went outside while Sesshomaru put on his pants. When he came out of Kagome's room she realized that he still had black hair and quickly told him that he could turn back to his regular form which seemed to relieve him a little because he soon relaxed.

When they got downstairs Yuka handed Kagome her outfit and rushed her into the bathroom, before Kagome could some out and tell them how erotic it was they took a rope tied it to an open door.

"Ayumi, Eri, Yuka I'm going to kill you you know I'd never wear anything like this!" Kagome screamed trying to get out and murder someone. " Now let me out! Then maybe I'll think about forgiving you guys.

" Sorry no can do wear the outfit so we can leave, don't try any funny buisness because we'll know!" said Eri and they all heard a muffled 'fine'. Three minutes later Kagome said she was dressed and Yuka peeped through the door to see, when she Kagome she smiled and told Eri to cut the rope. When Kagome walked out she was breath taking.

She wore a butterfly top that seemed to be glues to her body because nothing was hanging around her neck no sleeves and no back.it was a picture of a monarch butterflythat only went down to the end of her rib cage before it stopped leaving a diamond stud visible in her belly button, and it had no sleeves. As for the bottom it was a long ankle length skirt that was the color of a deep blue just like the top. She looked perfect at the height she was at but she looked even better with 3 inch high heels and a veil around her mouth. She had on Sapphire chandelire earrings and her hair was up in a high pony-tail.

It seemed while Kagome was getting dressed Kikyou had gotten into a vampiric outfit. Her's included a black cape that was red on the inside which was highlt collared reaching above her neck to the beggining of her hair line. Seeing as the cloak was open she had a middle of the thigh length dress on tht wasblack, with black heels. Unlike Kagome Kikyou's hair was down, and seeing as vampires have pale skin so did Kikyou except her skin was naturally this color, and she had some deep red lipstick on.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka said they would get undressed at the party, which made Kagome quirk an eyebrow but they quickly explained they had their costumes on underneath.

* * *

When they got to the party every seemed to stare at their little group and would flash a grin at one of them namely Kagome and Sesshomaru, Kikyou got a few but still not as many as Kagome. As soon as Kagome went away from the group because her friends had to go change and she didn't want to talk to Kikyou or Sesshomaru, she was approached by a guy dressed as Vampire. He flashed her a toothy grin and looked her up and down which made her skin crawl. 

"Hey hotty with the body what's your name?" he inquired with a cocky grin. Kagome carefully looked at him. He was handsome she had to admit he had a nice defined chin and you could tell by his really tight long sleeved black shirt that he was muscular. He looked to be about 6' 5" and had deep green eyes.that you could get lost in.

"If I tell you will that get you off my back quicker?" She inquired.

"Sure"

"Then my name is Kagome."

"So Kagome would you like to have this dance?" he asked holding out his awaiting hand for her to grasp as he bowed a small bow. Against her better judgement she took the hand and he lead her to the dance floor that started to play Pon De Replay by Rihanna and Kagome started to walk around him in circles while moving her hips withe her finger feeling around his upper half. Then she started dancing salsa until she expertly spun around so no one could see her black lace panties, so then after one spin she puts her hands on her head and started rapidly shaking her hips to the beat of the music. When she got close enough to him, he snaked his arm aroud her waist and started shaking her hips like a clock would tick.

When the music ended she realized that everyone was watching them and she quickly cleared throught the crownd and back to the refreshment table. Wen hse got back she noticed a few men coming towards her, so he went to go look for Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka to go kill them, but was quickly stopped by a spotlight that shone on her.

_**Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting **_

Shakira, Shakira

"To the belly dancer out there please come up on stage!" The D.J. yelled into the microphone. Kagome tried to refuse but the crowd pushed her up onto the stage. When she got there the D.J. told her dance how she normally would, not realizing that she usually didn't dance. Wen she heard the Song her feet started to tap, she knew this song it was Shakira's Hips Don't Lie.

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish,  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira**_

As the begginning of the second part she raised her arms all the way up started making her hips dance in circles, but when he started with the spanish she started to move her hips like a clock again at the end of every piece of spanish she spoke.

_**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**_

When she heard this part she started to spin and when she stopped and seemed to shimy down to the ground for a quick second before rising back up and doing a stop and continue form of Hula dancing and then when it came to last verse she pointed her fingers like guns and started pointing at her hips while jutting them out.

_**And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection**_

She started to shake her hips rapidly as hse walked off the stage and the crowd parted as she continued dancing to the middle where everybody turned to watch and she grabbed a boy dressed like a doctor, placed him back and pulled out a guy dressed like a biker.

_**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing**_

She started with her finger on his chest before continue to dance around him while erotically and then pulled away from him and kept one foot firm on the ground while taking the other and using it to help her move in a circle while moving her hips in a hypnotic circle.

_**And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move  
your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way  
you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it**_

At the end of the first sentence she whipped her arms out and two men grabbed on to them and she brought them to switch sides and started to slide and shake her hips in a continuous pattern.

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira**_

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Kagome brought a vampire to dance with her, which just happen to be the same vampire she was dancing with earlier, and turned her bare back to him and started shimmying up against him and could hear him moan. Then she took his hand and put it on her leg but quickly went away from him and took her hair out of its pony tail and started messing it up by shaking her hands in it.

_**Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira**_

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so  
you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de dia  
Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de dia

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you  
move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi 

When Kagome looked into his eyes she started swaying her hips which caused him to come closer as if hypnotized. When he got close to her she wrapped one leg around his waist and an arm grabbed into his cloak and let the other leg fall back as she slid into his grasp but quickly slid back up and continued to move her hips and you could see how her abs contracted.

_**Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy  
a refugee like me back with the Fugees  
from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for  
Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more we do snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our  
own boats**_

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my  
hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting  
No fighting

She was about to finish up the piece of the dance until someone yelled her name...

* * *

**Okay there you go another twisted story which I turned around to make it different and unique, the idea is mine and I have never seen another story like it.**

**Well I just wanted to tell you all that I'm looking for a beta reader so if your interested please PM me because that would really help me out some. About my site I just wanted to say that the positions of Lord of the east west and southern lands are still open, if you'd like to sign up the website name is ****firetemptress. proboards55 .com without the spaces and remember to leave the www. out or you won't get there.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Michiko**

**Bankotsu'sAngel  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay everyone sorry for the long wait but here it is Chapter three to STABBED IN THE BACK!

**Date Today**: June 6, 2007

**Last updated-** February 3, 2007

**How long it's been- **3 months.

**Excuse-** Finals and graduations sorry about that.

**Time started-** June 7, 2007

**Finished-** June 7, 2007

**Chapter Three- Unexplained Happenings**

She turned around to the glowering Sesshomaru standing tall above her. He gave her an apprehensive look and looked her up and down. After seeming to have stood there for hours he moved her out the middle of the croud and every one went back to socializing. He seemed to have a death grip on her shoulders as he lead her to a staircase. From afar Kikyou watched with great intent as he lead her away and stared with just a little twinge of jealousy.

When Sesshomaru had reached the staircase and from away any ears that could pick up on their conversation, he began his never ending rant. He talked in a low cool voice and the only thing that gave away how he really felt about the situation was the light bit of pink creeping their way into his eyes. He went on forever until Kagome interrrupted him.

"Sesshomaru you go on and on like a fruit roll up, except there's one difference; I like fruit roll ups." she said her eyes half lided.

"Wench did you just end this Sesshomaru's rant?" he more than stated than asked.

"Yes I did stop THIS Sesshomaru's rant and THIS Kagome is tired of THIS Sesshomaru's ways, so THIS Sesshomaru can kiss THIS!" She said turning around pointing to her rear and turning back around with her weight on her right leg and her fists on her hips. Sigh if only Miroku was here for this.

"You will stop this, this instant." he saidclosing his eyes for a second and when he opened them they were an even darker shade of pink than before.

"No I will not stop this instant in fact I think I'll keep going. You are an egotistical asshole that needs to be put back in their place. So get a clue or GET LOST!" she all but screamed.

"Listen here little girl, we are leaving and going home or their will be consequences." He said his eyes a deep hot pink.

"Listen here old man, you're the one that needs to go home and get your nap before you break a hip! And besides you could never lay a finger on me because I'd purify it." she said smugly.

"Who said I was going to lay a finger on you I was talking about the people around, and we both know you can't save all of them." he said with a smug look of his own. Kagome gave a slight huff of defeat, and lead him to the front door. On their way there they ran into Kikyou and the three of them found Ayumi, Eri and Yuka and told them that they were going hme. The three of them didn't seeme to have a problem with that seeing as their faces were plastered to different guy's faces.

As they were heading home Kagome felt down in the dumps, and the rain started falling from the clouds. She looked up at the clouds in frustration and then it started to rain even harder. She looked up at the sky one more time to see if this was all some cruel joke but it just kept raining harder.

"Alright I get it already! Stopthe rain from falling!" she said yelling up at the sky which caused a burst of thunder.

"It's really not good for a miko such as yourself to be talking to one's self because it might cause others to question their sanity." Sesshomaru seeming to have popped up out of no where seemingly not wet.

"Hey how come you're so dry? she said mad because she was wet and cold.

"Because I am no pathetic human that can't even dress properly." he said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Shut Up!" Kagome said with a slight roar to her voice. When she screamed something strange happened.

A streak of lightning came down from the sky, the light looked pink, blue, and green which was a slghtly strange color for lightning. By the colors you could tell that it must have been hot, but that made it even stranger when it hit Kagome. She still just stayed there unfazed as if something had not just hit her. She still looked mad but she turned around and kept heading home.

When they eventually got there Kagome was no longer wet but it seemed Sesshomaru now was as was Kikyou which was strange. They were both powerful people and their auras should have protected them from being pelted by the downpour outside.

"What happened toyou guys?" Kagome said raising and Eyebrow and scrunching up her nose in disgust at what the house would smell like if she let them stand on the carpet.

"Never mind I don't care just stay here, I don't want the two of you stinking up the carpet." She said blinking. Sesshomaru looked mad, but instead of reaching out for her neck, and stood on the carpet and rung out his clothes.

For a secong Kaome looked horrified, and then she looked angry. She shot him and evil look and stared down at the water in concentration thinking about how she was to get the water out before it started to stink. While staring her eyes turned a mystical blue and her her took on a more pure bluw undertone. It still looked raven black just a little brighter. As she kept staring the carpet started to look as if it had never been wet and the water seemed to suspend itself in the air, then it started to evaporate.

Kagome blinked at what had just happen and as she did her eyes turned back to their natural chocolate brown, and her hair turned back to it's regular color. She just stood ther dumbfounded not being able to use the given gift of speech. Until finally after eons of keeping quiet she gave the most intelligent question know to man:

"Huh?" she said still staring at the ground and feeling it with her feet and hands and saw that the spot was indeed dry.

"Yes Miko I think 'huh' is a great question for this situation to be asking." Sesshomaru said with a bored expression on his face.

"You know Sesshomaru I have tried my best and busted my hump trying to help you and now I have weird things going on in my own HOME! And all this is stressing me out, well let me tell you something this is not a LO'REAL and you are certainly NOT worth it." She sai her eyes flickering a slight shade of red as did her hair and then flickered back again.

"Kagome I think it may be time you go to your room and leave before he does something to you will not like." Kikyou said glowering at her.

"Yes, Kagome listen to thewise priestess and begone." Sesshomaru said causing Kikyou to give a small smirk.

"Will the two of you assholes listen to me!?" Kagome said her eye color turning to red and her hair taking on a red undertone as well," I have had it with the two of you, I want you bothe to be gone and never come back!" she said her hands going out in front of her. As she did fire appeared around the two.

Sesshomaru put on a smug look and hightened his aura, but when Kagome saw his face she flames and their intensity started to highten. When Sesshomaru tried to go through it burned him and he looked on in bewilderment. He then realized that because of her miko abilities that he could net get throught the fire, without getting seriously injured.

While in deep contemplation he didn't notice Kagome grab her head in pain and drop to the floor in pain. Her hair quickly tuned back to the chocolate brown and her hair to the same raven black as she dropped to the ground hurting and unconcious.

Sesshomaru took one long look at her and watched as the flames resided and finally ceased. Kikyou looked down in disgust and scrunched up her nose with just a little bit of fear laced with her scent. I mean honestly what did she have to be afraid of with an unconcious Kagome with powers that she can't control and can probably never be stopped?

"I think we should kill her while she's asleep." Kikyou said simply looking at the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

"Miko are you implying that I have no honor? That I would attack a defenseless girl in her sl-" he pasued as he thought of the _'defenseless'_ Rin that had _'defenselessly'_ stabbed him in the back literally.

"On second thought you take care of it." Sesshomaru said turning around. Kikyou smirked and aimed her arrow at Kagome. When she let it go and it came within centimeters of her face it burned up in mid air, because it was engulfed in flames.

"Worthless human can't even take care of a sleeping girl move, let this Sesshomaru handle it." Sesshomaru said scooting Kikyou out of his way and went in with his poison whip. When he was going to strike her it hit an invisible shield. After hitting said shield it bouced off and turned into a whip made of sharp rocks and hit Sesshomaru on his back. Sesshomaru cringed but said nothing, because he had taken harder than this.

Sesshomaru aimed once more with his Tokijin and when he went to strike her with it, it became a holy weapon of that a priest or prieststess would use. It burned his hand to touch it now and he dropped it on the floor. Sesshomaru was definitely right; _Defenseless his natural born demon ass._

The girl stirred in and started to wake up from her unconcious state. She looked at them carefully and say their weapons dropped, and she say Tokijin. She narrowed her eyes at each of them knowing full well to what they had tried to do to her while she was unconcious.

"How dare the two of you! Do you have no honor?! Especially you Sesshomaru I thought the Lord of the Western Lands would have more honor than try to kill the person that helped them! Especially while they were unconcious! Well begone with the both of you!" Kagome said finally blowing up and her hair went wild flipping to different colors. Instead of taking on a slight undertone it turned into pure red, then blue, and then electric blue, and then a very lite yellow as did her eyes. She seemed to be possessed as she incased both of them in to one huge cage made up of elements galoure.

The bars of the cage were made of diamonds which come from the element Earth, the base made of fire that didn't burn at the moment, the top made with electricity from the sky itself. As for the lock, it was made with a pure kind of angelic energy and the door was made of darkness. Air supplied the levitational support for the cage.

kagome soon returned back to her normal face a little bewildered and flustered. Even if she did look confused you could see the satisfaction written across her face. She saw their faces of bewilderment except Sesshomaru's who's eyes revealed it all.

"Well bad things do happen to bad people." Kagome said smugly looking up at them.

"Wench get me down from here." Sesshomaru said in a deadly dangerous voice.

"Or what?"

"Or I will kill you and watch as your head is being roasted on the tip of my Tokijin."

"Be quiet." Kagome said in a bored tone.

"Wench you shall not tell this Sesshomaru what to do." Sesshomaru said his eyes turning pink.

"I said be quiet!" Kagome raised her voice. As she did the cage pulsed and Sesshoamru was struck with all the forces except Earth, Wind, and Darkness. Sesshomaru cringed it was the holy powers that really got to him.

"Now will you be quiet?" Kagome said frowning, and at hearing nothing from Sesshomaru gave a small smile.

"I'm sorrythat I had to do that but I can't control these things, or the shocks the cage may give you if you make me mad." Kagome said with a light sigh.

"Well for some one that can't control their powers and can't control how they hurt people you don't seem to be very stressed about it." Kikyou said getting a little agitated.

"Well that's because it's the two of you, and I don't like the two of you." Kagome said giving a childish pout and shaking her head, then going in to the kitchen.

As Kikyou stood there next this gift from the heavens she saw that his eyes were turning red, and that meant that her death could come again in two ways; 1. She could be smothered to death in this small cage or 2. She could die in at the hands of a giant dog. Either way her future did not look bright. When Kagome came back with food for the three of them she looked bored. So Kikyou decided to speak up.

"Miko, as your incarnate I demand you take me out of this cage. Otherwise the Taiyoukai will kill me and Inuyasha will never forgive you." Kikyou said being sure that she would be let out of the cage now.

"Well Kikyou in case you haven't noticed you are in my time, so I could kill you and Inuyasha would never know. Besides I wouldn't let you die in a cage with no where to run because I have _ morals _you should too." Kagome said giving her a glare.

At the word of morals Sesshomaru eyes went back to their molten gold and he took a hard look at the miko outside the cage. He hated his confines and the power she had over him at the particular moment. He wanted to be let out and return to his time.

"Miko, let me out." Sesshomaru said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Or what? You'll huff and puff and blow my house down?" Kagome said mocking his same cold voice.

"I will not do anything to you when you let me out, I give you my word as the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands."

"Well, since when did your word as the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands mean anything? Taiyoukai's have _morals_ and _honor_ enough not to attack the person that was helping them whil they were asleep." Kagome said fuming. Then she turned to Kikyou.

"You can go Kikyou just don't come back." Kagome spat giving her a hard glare.

When Kagome sai Kikyou could leave the cage, the bars opened to let Kikyou out. When Kikyou escaped she thought about pulling on her arrows and shooting Kagome but she did not want anger this elemental being. So then Kikyou just simply left and went to the well house.

"As for you Sesshomaru you will stay here until your wound is healed and then you will go back to your time and so will I. But until then you shall stay in that cage." As kagome said this she lifted up Kikyou's portion of the food and handed that to Sesshomaru and his portion.

Sesshomaru looked at her with hatred in his eyes, but then he looked at the food. It smeeled good and it was meat but it was partially cooked. He usually liked it raw but he could smell the blood still in part of the meat. He then was interrupted in his musings.

"Don't worry you won't be in that cage for long by tommorrow the wound should heal and then we should be able to return to the Feudal Era." Kagome said with a small smile.But Sesshomaru still just glared at her.

"Well, Sesshomaru if you keep looking at me like that I'm afraid your going back to your castle in that cage."

At that sentence Sesshomaru eyes visibly widened. He couldn't go back there, Naraku could possibly be there and he couldn't go there with a Tokijim that he coulfn't even touch without getting burned. Unfortunately he had to be with this Miko until he was sure Naraku was not anywhere near his castlle.

"Miko, I'm sorry to say hat it seems we could be traveling together, because I can not go anywhere Naraku is without my sword being turned back to it's demonic aura." Sesshomaru said through his teeth.

"Alright I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind..."- _'once he has cooled down for a few days.' _Kagome said adding the last part in her head.

Now all she has to do is don't piss Sesshomaru off, make sure Inuyasha doesn't kill Sesshomaru, make sure _she _doesn't kill Sesshomaru. Yep life was grand all she had to do was get pass this day and the rest of the time she spends with Sesshomaru would be smooth sailing. Yep Inuyasha wouldn't bother Sesshomaru because he knew Sesshomaru could kill them all, Sesshomaru wouldn't talk to her and she wouldn't talk to him. Sango would stay far away from all the males except Shippo and no one would get hurt.

She then heard a loud band from the well house and some rough voice yelling out 'KAGOME!' yep god loved her. She then turned around to see Sesshomaru glaring daggers and knewthat look promised death.

This is going to be one long day...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot going on. 6 Pages this time. w00t!**


	4. SURPRISE

SURPRISE! It's been a LONG while.

I was cleaning out an old email address of mine and saw this review from the end of 2011 and I was surprise people could still find and read the stories I wrote and were still interested in any of them.

I was 13/14 when I started these stories and I'll turn 18 this September so I'm not sure where I was going with any of these anymore. I'm going to be re-reading the stories over the next few weeks and see which ones might need revamping and which ones I'll finish first if I'll even have time to finish them at all. I'm going to try and see what can be done and take it from there. If you all have any input on anything leave a comment or PM me or something so I can get ya'll's opinions.

Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
